CoworkersFriendsLovers?
by Sianey-Kiins
Summary: They've been working together for a while now, but what will happen when they start to want more?
1. Chapter 1

**I've had this sitting on my laptop for a while and I have a little bit of writer's block with it... Just wanna know if it's worth continuing? Drop me a review and let me know :) **

**xXx**

* * *

"And cut!" the director, Ryan Murphy called as Chris finished his rendition of 'Blackbird'. The 'Warblers' started undoing there blazers as it was quite warm on set even though it was the late afternoon/early evening.

Darren walked up to Chris to congratulate him on an amazing performance. The curly haired boy had been on the verge on tears when he was singing.  
They had shot that scene quite a few times already today so Chris was very tired. "You were amazing Chris… Really…" Darren said, pulling Chris into a hug, who welcomed it. Pulling away, Chris smiled.

"Thanks…" Darren smiled again and asked Chris if he wanted to go back to his trailer with some of the other guys to chill for a little while but he politely declined. What Chris wanted was a nap.

He knew he couldn't sleep in his trailer, it got way too hot in there for him to sleep. But the couches on set were feeling more and more comfortable. The crew were taking a break and Chris thought they had some more scenes to film in the council room so he thought he'd rest his head while everyone was enjoying themselves. He took off his black blazer and folded it gently to create a pillow before lying down and feeling himself drift off almost instantly.

About two hours later, Darren walked back on set because Ryan had told them that they could go home for today as it was quite warm outside because he thought the cast needed a small break. So Darren set himself the task of finding Chris and telling him. Accompanied by Telly (Wes) and Titus (David), Darren stopped dead when he saw the sleeping figure. Both Telly and Titus looked at the expression on Darren's face and smiled at each other.

"Hey, Darren… Don't you think Chris looks cute when he's asleep?" Telly asked him.

"Yea, like he's at peace with the world or something." Titus added.

Darren could only nod in response. As he walked towards Chris, Telly and Titus had backed away out of the room, leaving the two alone.

Darren hadn't even noticed some of the crew packing away the equipment. He was still in his Dalton uniform cause' they had just been told that there was no more filming for the day. He folded his blazer over his arms and sat on the arm of the couch, watching Chris sleep peacefully.  
A strand of hair had fallen into his face so Darren gently swept it away, attempting to put it behind his ear.  
He leant down to wake him up when he heard.

"Blaiiinne…" Darren froze on the spot. Why on earth was Chris moaning Blaine's name? One. He was just a character, and Two. It was supposed to be Kurt attracted to Blaine, not Chris… and if Chris was attracted to Blaine, was he attracted to Darren?

Darren continued to lean down and whispered his Chris's ear.

"Hey Kurt, wake up…" Chris stirred on the couch and mumbled.

"Go way Blaine… I'm tired…"

Darren smiled.

"If you don't get up, I'm going to burn your entire scarf collection." Chris jumped up off the couch to that.

"Touch my scarfs and I'll kill you Anderson!" he threatened, pointing a finger at Darren, who burst into laughter.

Chris snapped out of it.

"Darren! Your such an ass…" he said smiling, walking up to Darren, he punched him in the arm gently.

"Having a good dream were you?" Darren teased.

"Yes actually… Why'd you wake me up?" Chris asked, stretching trying to hide the fact that his face had reddened slightly. Thankfully Darren had turned and started to walk off set, Chris followed.

"Ryan said that we could take the rest of the day off cause' of the heat. I thought we could hang out in my hotel room for a bit." Chris nodded.

"Sure okay… Lemme grab some stuff from my trailer and we can go." Chris took off to his trailer while Darren made his way to his car.

Chris came back with a small bag and climbed into Darren's car. The curly haired actor looked confused.

"I'm staying at your hotel tonight… it's so lonely at mine…" Darren only nodded and smiled while he put the car in drive and pulled away heading for his hotel.

Word had obviously got out that someone from the cast of Glee was staying at the hotel. When Chris and Darren got out the car, they were swarmed by paparazzi. They were both thankful that they had sunglasses on as they took away some of the flashes from the many camera's surrounding them. They pushed their way through, ignoring questions. One female reporter kept getting in their way.

"Chris! Darren! Do tell, what do you plan to do up in the hotel room?" her voice made it sound like she'd caught them in the middle of a secret rendezvous.

Chris stopped to answer her question and only her question.

"Darren and I are co-workers and friends only. We are just going to hang out and watch a couple of movies." For some reason, Darren felt a pang in his chest when Chris said they were only friends but ignored it. They finally got up to Darren's room and shut the door, Chris had flopped onto the sofa and Darren slid down the door.

"They never learn do they? Just cause' we're best friends and I'm gay doesn't mean that I'm going to 'try it on' with you…" Chris said pulling himself of the sofa and walked into the kitchen grabbing a bottle of diet coke out of Darren's fridge.

"At least you remembered to put some of my drinks in your fridge." He gave a small smile to Darren who was still sat against the door before unscrewing the cap and taking a swig. Darren watched as Chris licked his lips before putting the drink to them and gulped himself as he saw Chris's adam's apple bob up and down with every swallow of coke.

Why was Darren so entranced by Chris? It's wasn't like he'd never seen the boy drink before.

"Think you go pass me a bottle of water out of there Chris?" Darren asked, finally standing up and taking his jacket off. Chris didn't realise that Darren wasn't looking and threw the bottle at him.

"Ouch!" Darren exclaimed when the bottle hit his head with a thud before falling to the floor.

"Shit, sorry Darren…" Chris said running to him to see if he was okay and sat him on the sofa.

"I think I might need some paracetamol and an ice pack before the headache starts." Darren made a start to get up when Chris stopped him.

"I know where they are. I'll be right back." Chris jumped up and went into the kitchen. He started to run the water for Darren's tablets and as he was popping the tablets out of the packet he started to hum a tune that Darren could hear in the other room. The curly haired boy started to sing along.

"_We can dance, until we die, you and I, will be young forever"_ Chris walked back in to the living room part of the apartment with a smile on his face with a glass of water along with tablets in one hand and an frozen packet of peas in the other. Darren looked at the peas and raised an eyebrow.

"I couldn't find an ice pack okay?" Chris replied handing him the water and paracetamol. He waited till he had taken the tablets before telling him to lie down on the sofa. Chris pulled a small stool from underneath the table and sat next to the sofa and gently put the peas on Darren's head where the bottle of water had hit him.

"I'm so sorry Darren." Darren smiled up at him.

"It's okay Chris really… I should've told you I was taking my jacket off so you didn't throw it." Chris rolled his eyes.

"I shouldn't have thrown it though. Stop being so damn perfect and taking the blame." Darren looked taken back.

"You think I'm perfect?" Chris's eyes widened like he didn't realise what he said and he started to blush slightly.

"I should go… it's getting late and I forgot, I told Lea that I would hang with her tonight." Chris went to stand up but Darren sat up quickly and grabbed his wrist stopping him. Chris looked down at him. A terrified look in his eye. Darren sighed and let him go.

Chris grabbed his jacket and slammed the door on the way out leaving Darren to fall back on the sofa, a deep sigh leaving his chest.

* * *

**So is it worth it? I do have the next part but I thought it would be good to end it here and hopefully get some feedback :) Please?**

**Here is the image, I originally saw it on deviantart but didn't favorite cause' I'm an idiot... If you know who the artist is, please let me know and I will credit them.**

** littlewebbedfeet . tumblr post/11095015573/chris-and-darren-drawn-in-april-for-the-glee **(without the spaces)

**I was inspired to write this for the prompt that was with the image. **

_Recent interview, Chris mentioned that emotional scenes are extremely physically exhausting for him.  
I'd love it if someone could write a fic where, after Chris sings 'Blackbird' in Original song, the crying tires him out so much that he falls asleep on one of the couches in the Warbler rehearsal room. Perhaps he falls asleep after the scene ends, as the crew starts to pack up? It's really up to the author, though.  
Can be Chris/Darren romance or friendship. Points if the Warbler boys admire how adorable Chris looks when he's asleep._

**xXx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the interest in this story and I'm terribly sorry that I haven't uploaded anything in a while... Here's part two... Please review**

* * *

**Lea's Place**

"So you just walked out of there? Chris we've talked about this for so long… just tell him how you feel!" Chris knew that Lea was right. He shouldn't have wimped out and just told Darren, but he couldn't just admit defeat to Lea.

"What am I suppose to say then Lea!? 'Hey Darren, I know we're best friends and you're as straight as a nail but I just wanna say that I'm completely in love with you'!?" he sighed after shouting back at the long haired girl.

"Sorry. I just… part of me wants to be with him whether it fucks our friendship or not and the rest of me is screaming to just shut up and stay friends. Face it Lea… he's straight. He only see's me as a friend and co-worker."

"A co-worker that plays his boyfriend. Chris, his chemistry with you on set it so believable to not be in real." Lea sat down in front of Chris and took his hand.

"What is your heart telling you to do Chris? Always follow your heart and you'll be fine…" Lea dropped his hand and went into her kitchen to get a glass of juice. By the time she came back to the couch, Chris had already gone.

**Back at Darren's**

Darren was woken up by someone pounding on his door. He got up, holding his head as it throbbed gently from earlier and went to the door, opening it quickly with intentions to shout at the person banging. He opened it quickly and was sent hurtling to the ground as the person flung themselves at him.

"Darren, I'm so sorry for earlier… I just didn't know what to do, please forgive me." Chris sobbed into Darren's neck.

The shorter of the two encircled Chris's waist and rubbed his back, calming him down. After a few minutes, the sobs had turned into sniffles.

"Chris, can we close the door and move this to the couch?" Chris moved and closed the door before turning and seeing that Darren had got up and sat on the sofa with his arms outstretched signaling for Chris to sit a cuddle with him again.

Chris hesitantly went and sat with Darren, curling into his side and resting his head on Darren's shoulder, the way they would normally sit if they were watching a movie.

"We need to talk about this Chris…" Darren said gently. Chris sighed and moved away from the curly haired boy to sit on the other side of the sofa with his back to the arm of it.

"You first…" Chris said in a quiet voice, not meeting Darren's eyes. Darren mirrored the sigh that Chris had released seconds before.

"What happened earlier? Why did you run out like that? Please tell me Chris cause I feel like I'm going out of my mind here not knowing…" Darren said trying to get the younger boy to look him in the eye.

When Chris did look up and into Darren's eyes his breath caught in his throat at how much raw emotion he could see in them. Chris opened his mouth to speak but couldn't find the words. Darren acted on his instincts and sprung forward towards Chris, stopping mere millimeters from Chris' lips.

"If you don't want me to do this, say something Chris…" Darren said softly, staring into Chris' eyes. The younger boy was frozen in place and could feel Darren's breath wash over him, smelling the cinnamon coffee that he'd had earlier.

"Tell me you want it Chris… Tell me and I'll give it to you." Darren whispered to the boy in front of him. Chris gave the smallest of movements with his head and Darren crashed their lips together. Chris' hands automatically went to Darren's hair and tightened around his curls.

After a few minutes Chris pushed Darren away, leaving the curly haired boy confused.

"What's wrong? I thought you wanted this?" he asked.

"That's not the point… You're straight. You not supposed to kiss me." Chris replied.

"And yet that's basically what I do as a job…" Darren retorted.

"Don't you get it Chris? That wasn't Blaine kissing Kurt… that was me kissing you. I wanted to do that. You really think I'd risk everything we have if I didn't want it?" Darren asked taking a hold of one of Chris' hands and stroking it gently.  
Chris didn't answer and didn't give Darren the chance to ask another question. He stood and pulled Darren up with him, looking him in the eye before crashing their lips together once more.

* * *

**I know it's a little short but it's worth it, trust me :)  
Please review.. Reviews give me a reason to go on **

**x-x**


End file.
